Never Leave You Alone: Always Be With You
by itsnataliapaola
Summary: After Tyler's transformation he and Caroline become closer, and feelings for eachother grow stronger. "I'll never leave you... I'll always be with you Tyler"  "Whatever you need I'm right here" She has to make a desicion. SPOILERS 2x12!
1. It Feels Right

NOTE: I do NOT own the characters! This takes place after Tyler's transformation on the same night. Tell me if you guys like it, if you do I'll continue with it.

* * *

Caroline's POV:

I make my way to Tyler's bed and slowly sited in it… _What was I doing there?_ When Tyler gets here he'll want to sleep and forget everything that happened tonight or maybe not. I just want it to check on him… Tyler and I were never the best of the friends but I always cared about him, not in a romantic way but as friend. After all I've known him since _forever. _

Still, I shouldn't be here. So as I got up to leave the door flew open.

"Caroline…?" There he was with red eyes from all the crying, I could see his pain … he looked so bad. He was still covered with dirt.

"God Tyler you need to shower …" Okay, did I just say that out laud? Don't be _stupid _Caroline.

Tyler looked at my rarely, but he didn't say a word. He stared for a few seconds and then he finally broke the silence. "What are you doing here?" I opened my mouth to say something but I immediately close it so this time I could chose my words correctly.

"I came to see if there was something... I could do. I mean if you need any help…." He let out a sigh. Uh-oh this is bad, I'm annoying him _leave _Caroline now!

"What more can you do for me Caroline? You've done enough" To someone else that would sound rude but the way he let out his words sounded more like thankful ones. "I mean I'm the one who needs to ask you if you need help with something. Caroline…" He took few steps and on the blink of an eye he was face to face with me, holding my hands.

"Thank you, what you've done for me …" He looked down to find the words, as I felt my dead heart _alive. _His skin with my skin, it felted so well, so _right._

"You're a _great_, _beautiful, caring, kind, insane __and__ crazy _girl for not leaving me there alone and … I want it to say thank you"

And with those words he gave me a tight hug, a hug I completely enjoyed. "Thank you" He repeated, and by that time I could feel he was crying. I could feel his fresh tears going down his face.

I slowly pulled away and I hold his head with my hands "Tyler listen to me, I will _never _leave you alone ok? _Never" _I gave him a small smile and hugged him again.

And I wasn't lying I will never leave him. I'll _always_ be here for him.


	2. Perfect

_I love you… But we can't be together…._

I was in a dark room and there was someone saying those words right in front of me, but I couldn't see who that person was. I extended my arm to touch that person's face.

"Why not .. why can't we be together if I love _you" _I didn't know who that person was but I had a feeling it was Matt.

_We're natural enemies…._

The guy said, it was guy… it needed to be Matt. Who else? "What are you talking about Matt?"

_I'm not Matt…_

He said as my hand reached his face and then the light came with a surprise.

"Tyler…..?" My hand slowly fell , and he was looking down to the flour. Then he looked at me.

_I'm in love with you Caroline…._

I took a deep breath and waked up. Gosh what a weird dream, what does it mean? That Tyler at and I love eachother?

NO! It can't be, I love Matt!

I said to myself, but something inside was saying the opposite.

"'Morning Barbie Vamp" _Damon_ why does he always had to scare me to death. I rolled my eyes and tried not to show my fear for him. "What the hell Damon?"

"Woah there!" He rapidly sat on my bed and backed away.

"I'm trying to be kind with ya'" I sigh and got up my bed, just as I got up he was inches away from me. "Tell me" Now I got it, he was here to ask me about Tyler.

"I don't have time for this Damon, I have to go to school" I said as I tried to walk pass him but he took my arm. "With luxury of details"

"What the hell do you wanna' know Damon? That he wasn't alright? He was in pain, he didn't deserve what happened to him! How long did he last? I honestly don't know. Now if you excuse me I got things to do!" The words escaped from my mouth quickly, I really needed to get to school and see how Tyler was.

"Rose was bitten by a warewolf last night…" I looked at him, he wasn't lying. I covered my mouth with my hand in horror.

"Damon I swear! It wasn't Tyler I was with him all….." I said desperately.

" I know it wasn't _your_ lovely wolf" I sigh in relief.

Now I was confused, there were other wolves?

"Then who…" I asked out loud to myself.

"Mason's friend" A girl?

"You mean Jules?" When he heard the name he went to where I was fast.

"You know her?"

"Tyler told me about her…" I said pushing him away from me.

"But he didn't know she was a wolf" I said before he jumped to conclusions.

"But I'm sure that little wolf bitch is going to talk with him 'bout it, so you're gonna bring me the info. 'Kay?"

Damon said with that cynical smile of him. "What makes you think I will help you?"

"Because if you don't" He gently sobbed my cheek as my eyes went to the direction his hand was.

"I'll _kill_ you" and with that he disappeared.

Tyler's POV:

I once again walked side to side. Where was she?

She always got exactly at 7:55am to school and is already 8:11am.

I let out some air and looked up.

"Hey men…" Someone said behind me. I turned around to find Matt.

"Hey..." I said coldly as he walked by my side. I continued looking around for Caroline.

"Where have you been these days?" He said with a chuckle.

"Nowhere…." Matt is my best friend or was, the thing is that at that time what mattered was Caroline.

"Are you looking for someone?" I looked at him for a second and then I put my gaze in the parking.

"Yeah, Caroli…." I rapidly closed my mouth. Damn I forgot he is Caroline's ex. "Caroline? Since when do you guys become so close?" He said with a confused desperately tone.

"I mean you guys practically hated eachother" I once again looked at him wanting him to go away.

"Things _change_… people _change_…" And I looked at the parking to find Caroline's new Fiesta arriving. I smiled to myself and looked at Matt.

"See ya' later men" I said, giving Matt a little punch in the chest, as I maked my way to Caroline.

She got out the car with her beautiful blonde hair and her pretty blue eyes. She slowly started to walk to where I was with that radiant smile of hers. God why didn't a notice all of this before? She is so _perfect. _


	3. Wouldn't Understand

**THANKS GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS I'M REALLY ENJOYING WRITING THIS. NEXT STORY? YOU GUYS DECIDE DAMON/ELENA BONNIE/JEREMY MORE TYLER/CAROLINE OR OTHER COUPLE? ; ] ANYWAYS HERE'S CHAPTER 3 ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey there" She said with a smile.

I just stayed there and contemplate her.

"So…. "

She said with an awkwardness tone. I react and figured out I was _lost_ in her eyes. Was that normal?

"I'm sorry, is just… your eyes" I said once again losing myself in them.

"What?" She said with a concerned voice.

"No, no nothing bad. Is just … they're beautiful" She took a sigh in relief and it seemed like she was blushing. Can vampires do that? I mean … feel that?

"Well, thank you" She smiled again. "By the way.." She looked down and played with her hands for a bit.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm a human, so I guess I'm fine" I smiled and the reminded myself to be sociable and polite with her. Not that I didn't like her or something, but I was never good at making friends. Especially with girls, they always wanted just a passionate night and money. Even thought I liked to play the game, it hurt me.

"What 'bout you?"

Caroline's POV:

Okaaaayyyyyy, that was weird. Did Tyler just ask me that?

Oh common Caroline is not like he doesn't have a heart. He's a good guy, and after what I did for him I think he'll do anything to make me feel welcome. Maybe he still hates me?

"I'm ok, I guess.." I said as we started walking to the school.

"You guess?" He said raising his eyebrows. "I mean is just that being a vampire is not as easy as it seems"

I suddenly thought about all the Rose bite thing and Damon threatening me. My best friend was being haunted by the oldest vamp in the history. Being a vampire wasn't easy but these days I was too worried about Tyler that I forgot about the whole world.

"Well for that reason I'm picking you up tonight" What? I looked at Tyler confused.

"We're going to the game" Game what game? Is he asking me on a date or something?

"What game?"

"Futball game, I'm playing remember. Is all over the school" He took a paper that was pasted in the wall.

**MYSTIC FALLS **_**WOLVES **__**vs **_**SHENANDOAH VALLEY EAGLES**

Damn I totally forgot this is the biggest game of the year. Matt has been talking about it since forever. Well long before the break-up.

I hear Tyler chuckling. "Wolves huh?"

"What a coincidence" I said avoiding the going to the game thing.

"So, are you coming?" He insisted.

How could I said no to that charming voice of his. Wait… what?

"I don't know about it Tyler"

"You'll have fun!" He said taking my arms and moving his body like common let's party. And I couldn't help but smile.

Then the bell rang. He removed his hands of my arms and I started to walk away. "Pick me up at six" I said looking back. I needed a little relax, have fun time.

He smiled and send me a wink. Then I looked forward.

He was taking the entire transformation thing so well, like it never happened. But that was good he needed to focus on other thing, at least until the next _full moon_.

* * *

I walked outside school feeling the hot sun in my face, I used to hate that but now I love it. After all I'm always cold and the two only things that warm me are the sun and…. Tyler. Wolf's temperatures are really hot.

Then I saw Matt. Gosh, not now I turned around and walked away.

"Caroline!" Matt yelled.

I stopped and slowly turned to face him. "Hey" I said.

"Why… why are you avoiding me?" I sigh. I didn't want to give him explications, he would _never_ understand.

"Matt I'm sorry, I don't have time for this" I tried to walk away but he took my arm. "Caroline I wasn't lying, the other night. I miss you, I wanna be with you" He put his hand in my cheek and slowly lean in to kiss me. And then… he did.

I kissed him back, his sweet lips. How much I missed them, but no. We could never be together I can't….

So I pulled away.

"I'm really sorry" I said before walking away.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE MATT/CAROLINE MOMENTS BUT LETS BE REALISTIC SHE LOVES HIM AND WELL... I CAN'T TAKE THAT AWAY CUZ IT WOULDN'T BE FUN! AND THEY KIS IN THE NEXT EPISODE (Of the show) SO I HAD TO MAKE IT. BUT DON'T WORRY NEXT CHAPTER MAYBEEEEE YOU GUYS WILL GET A SUPRISE! SO PATIENCE!**


	4. Natural Enemies

**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I'M REALLY GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING MY STORY ; ] SO HERE'S CHAPTER 4 I WANT IT TO MAKE IT LONGER BUT FOR PERSONAL THINGS I HAVE TO LEAVE IT THERE. SO I'LL BE UPDATING MONDAY OR MAYBE NOT SURE TOMORROW. **

* * *

I put some perfume on my neck and arms. Oh, how much I love this one.

I looked at myself in the mirror fixing my hair when I heard the doorbell. Then I smiled and turned around to go downstairs & when I passed by my bed I saw some paper in it.

_Remember asking about Jules… _

_xoxo_

_-Damon _

I broke the paper and throw it to the flour.

"I love that smell" He heard Tyler said before I opened the door. Then I found him with a smile looking me up and down.

"What smell?" I said with a giggle. "You heard that?" He asked me looking confused.

"Yeah well vampire can hear…. We have supersonic ear" I said rolling my eyes not wanting to talk about Vampire, or anything that has to do with supernatural stuff.

"Then I guess warewolfes have a super sense of smell? …" He said, but it sounded more like a question.

"By the way" He began, obviously with the intention of changing the subject.

"You look _beautiful" _For the first time in a long time I felt my cheeks warm, if I wasn't a vampire they'll be red by the time. But, why? I mean is not like I like him or something, maybe I do….

_NO_!

_We're natural enemies_.

I heard that voice in my mind, like in the dream I had last night. But we're not! He's my friend.

"Caroline?" I got my sense back and saw Tyler's hand moving in front of my face.

"Huh? …I- I'm sorry. Thanks, um you look… um…." I was searching for the right words to say and not sound like a little girl talking to the older guy she has a crush on.

"Handsome" I said with no emotion, trying to look normal.

"Oh common, you're just saying that" Can he just accept the compliment and get going?

"No, like seriously. You are a very… handsome guy" I pronounced the last words slowly. "If you say so…" He said, and we stayed there in silence for a pretty little while. "We should get going" Trying to make the awkwardness go away.

"Right" He said taking my arm and smiling at me. I gave him a small smile back and with that we started walking to his car.

* * *

Cheering, already drunk guys and slutty cheerleaders everywhere. Cheerleaders, I just to be just like that there are some of them who take it serious but some others just do it to caught guys attention and they get what they want.

"Damn, I'm late!" Tyler said. "I'll see you around and remember… have _fun" _I smiled as he walked away not keeping his eyes off of me. "'Kay!" I shouted.

"Oh and if I make a score is for ya'!" He finally turned around running to the field.

"Did I just heard right?" Some girl said behind me. I turned around.

"Elena? Oh my Gosh!" I hugged her. My _best friend _well not lately, I've been into other things. To be sincere I've been with Tyler.

I heard her small laugh she wasn't that happy. "Is been a while Caroline, how are you doing?" I looked down before answering. "Well, I have a warewolf friend. My ex is still in love with me but I can't be with him because of what I am…. But I'm okay. You?" I said everything fast so when I finally stopped I took a deep breath.

Elena placed her hand in my shoulder showing support. "Caroline I know being a vampire isn't easy, it can't be. But if you need a friend you know you can count on me" I smiled, you know I used to have so envy of Elena. She had everything I always wanted but now I look back at all those material things I cared about in the past, I was so lucky I had her as a friend.

"Thanks Elena, you know you can count on me two" She smiled at me and we make our way to the bleachers.

"So tell me what was that"

"What?" I asked Elena a little bit confused. "Tyler and you are getting along fast" Elena said.

"Well, we're _friends" _For some strange reason my voice cracked when I said the word friends.

"Just friends?" Elena asked not convinced. "Just that, after all we're _natural enemies_"

Why did I just said that? Maybe to other vampires we are but for me. For me Tyler is my friend and I'm never leaving him even if he asks me to.

"I'm glad to hear, Stefan was worried about it" About what? About me helping someone that needs it?

"About…..?" I said waiting for a response.

"You guys becoming _something more_… then friends"

That won't happen… right? I asked myself what I shouldn't; I should be convinced of what I feel. But for some reason I'm not.

"Yeah… Changing the subject what are you doing here?" I asked Elena, I was truly surprise. After she started dating Stefan she stopped coming to the party, games, and reunions, everything. I would say she became boring, but that's good she's serious about Stefan I wish I could find someone like that.

"Stefan thought I needed to distract myself" So right, all she talked about lately was vampires and Katherine.

"I'm with Stefan in this one" I giggled.

"Wohoooooo! Go Wolves!" Some guy shouted from behind, letting us know the game started.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO ... I'M NOT A BIG S/E FAN I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE GOOD THINGS 'BOUT THEM I HONESTLY THINK HE'S FUCKING BORING AND WELL ELENA IS TWO BUT WHEN SHE'S WITH DAMON THEY'RE JUST ... FIRE JUST LIKE T/C ; NOW FOR NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL HAVE SOME HUGE FORWOOD MOMENT LEAVE REVIEWS! LOVE YA' ALL : ]**


	5. The Feeling

**OKAY READY FOR THE MAJOR FORWOOD ACTION? That's what thought! :D Enjoy! **

* * *

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Touchdown by Tyler Lockwood

Everybody was cheering for him.

"Go!" Elena said, pushing me a little bit. "Common that was for you, go Caroline! Go!" With that I got up and rapidly run down the bleacher's stairs. The game was over the Wolves won and the whole team was on the top of Tyler. I just stayed there silent, clapping and smiling. It took a while before they leaved Tyler alone but when they did I saw him hugging Matt, after all they were… _best friends._ I looked to the other side there was Elena hugging and kissing Stefan. I slowly turned around when someone got me up and spin me around.

"Yeah!" The guy took me down to the flour again I turned around._ Tyler_

"I told ya! This was for you!" He was smiling, he was _happy._

I smiled back. "I know it was amazing!" I hugged him tight. Behind him there he was starting at us awkwardly _Matt._

I gently pulled away from the hug.

"We're celebrating at my house and you" He pointed at me with emotion.

"Are coming with us" I saw Matt's expression of disgust.

"Um, no it's okay go and celebrate with your friends I think Elena can drive me home" I said shaking my head. I didn't want more drama in my life, I knew what was going thru Matt's mind, I know what he must be thinking.

"You heard her" Matt walked to where we were. "I'll drive her home and then I'll go to the party"

I was about to say yes when Tyler interrupted. "No! I took her here, I'll driving her home" Uh-oh this wasn't good. What was that, inside me? Some _strange_ feeling…..

"Common Tyler! Are people going to your house without you being there?" Matt said laughing, but I could tell it was a fake laugh. He was _furious_ inside.

"I think they'll survive while I'm gone, besides I'm sure my mom will welcome them.. all" Were they arguing?

"Okay guys, please" I looked at Matt.

"I'll go with Tyler" I could see the disappointment in Matt's face; he was thinking that I chose Tyler. Chose him for what?

"'Kay then…" He looked down. He got near me just inches away. "What are you keeping from me Caroline?" He whispered, I just stayed silent waiting for him to leave. He took a few step back.

"Have fun" He looked at both of us with anger. I know what that meant; I've lost him… _forever. _

I stayed silent and started to walk away, I could feel Tyler following me but I didn't want to talk I was lost in my thought. Is this some kind of love triangle? I headed to the parking lot when he finally spoke. "Care wait" Care? He never called me Care he never even talked to me when we waren't this close why now? Not that I didn't like it but all of this was making a big _confusion _in my head.

He took my arm making me turn around. "What is it? What did I do?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, this isn't about is about…." I was frustrated and he could notice. "About Matt?" He asked, while I looked down avoiding eye contact. "Caroline… " He took my chin and make my head go up and then we looked into eachother's eyes. Then he placed his hands in my waist, I looked at his arms and hold them.

"You can tell me, whatever you need… I'm right here " I smiled knowing he was talking with his _heart._ "I know" I knew, but then all of the things I've hidden to him came to my mind, if he knew what Damon did to Mason he'll hate me. I was _scared, _what if he turns against me? I couldn't take that, I had to tell him the truth but ... when? Not now, not this night it'll be to much for him. Maybe tomorrow... or next week...

Damn, I didn't know how to tell him. But I will.

* * *

Tyler's POV

We were already in Caroline's home. I was walking behind her as we maked our way to the door.

"Thanks" I heard her beautiful and peaceful voice. She turned around.

"For taking me home" She smiled and slowly got close, and then she placed a soft kiss in my cheek. Something that maked me feel a lot of things. Things I couldn't explain, but I liked them.

"Good night Tyler" She turned around.

_What are you waiting for? Kiss her!_

A voice in my head shouted and I followed, I took her arm making her lips fins mine with my hands I put her closer by putting them in her cheeks grabbing her neck . Lots of thing thru my body, and electric shock, my heart beating faster and faster. I only felted this once…. with Vicky. This was different this felted right good, I felt like I was in _love._

Her tongue with mine, she didn't resist she just kissed back. What was she feeling in that moment? Cuz' I felt like I was in the _moon._

Caroline's POV

What did I felt? I felt everything, anger, sweetness… maybe I felt like it wasn't the right thing to do because I still loved Matt, or maybe not. But I ignored those feelings and the only one that was still there was the feeling of _love. _I felt _love_ and _loved_ for the first time since I became a vampire. I felt _happy. _But I wasn't sure of other things so with that I pulled away. I was looking everywhere like a little kid looking for his favorite toy.

Tyler cleared his throat, which maked me look at him.

"Caroline .. I ….I'm sorry …I don't know what happened to me.. I" I let out a little scream and frustration.

"Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!" I shouted before opening the door and closing it in his face. I throwed my head back making it hit the door. I run my fingers thru my hair. Then he knocked the door. "Care plase! Let me explain... I... Here's the truth ... I'm not sorry okay! I don't regret this... and I know neither you do, cuz' there's something... between us... something we can't deny. Is stronger then us Care and ... I want... I want to give myself a chance with you.. please just... open the door" Gosh his voice he was desesperate I want it to open and tell him yes, yes, yes but it wasn't right not before I tell him all the truth.

"Tyler please! Go! I need.. time... to think!" I said closing my eyes. I was forcing the words that were coming out of my mouth because I didn't need to think I could tell him everything right in that instant but he'll _hate _me. "Please.." Repeated with low voice. I heard him sigh and then i heard the motor of his car which ment he was gone.

Why it was so hard for me to accept that I was _falling _for Tyler? I walked upstairs and entered my room throwing myself in the bed. Lots of things in my mind, I just needed a shower and some sleep so I got up with no strength. Then I was shocked for what I saw.

"Caroline…"

* * *

**SO WHILE WRITING IT I FELT LIKE IT WAS AMAZING BUT NOW THAT READ IT IS NOT... : | I KNOW IS NOT THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT GREAT BUT OH WELL ... ANY GUESSES? WHO'S THE ONE WHO SAID CAROLINE AT THE END? MATT? TYLER? DAMON? OR SOME OTHER SURPRISE.**

**LEAVE REVIEWS ;]  
**


	6. Preview

**HEY GUYS… I'M REALLY GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORIES LIKE SERIOUSLY IS AMAZING TO KNOW PEOPLE APRECIATE THE WORK YOU DO! OK SO I'M NOT GONNA' SENTIMENTA [CUZ' I AM] BUT YEAH IS AMAZING. ANYWAYS I'M DYING TO WRITE MORE BUT I HAVE NO TIME WITH ALL THE HOLIDAYS THINGS I'M GOING FROM A PARTY TO ANOTHER **** SO I CAN'T WRITE MUCH BUT AFTER CHRISTMAS EVE I'LL POST NEW CHAPTER, UNTIL THEM HERE'S A LITTLE PREVIEW ; ]**

**

* * *

**

"Who are you?" I said backing away from the brunette girl with blonde high-lights, who was next to my window. I've never seen her but I have an idea of who she is.

"Are you really asking that sweetie?" The girl said playing with her nails, _Jules. _

"Jules….?" I pronounced her name with doubt, I wasn't sure…

"Bingoooo!" She started to walk near me and I rapidly moved away.

"What do you want?" I said wanting to end the situation before it could go to extremes.

She took my neck and held me making me collide with the wall, just like Katherine did that night…. That horrible night.

The night Tyler turned into what he is now, what she is.

"You're stronger than me?" I said with fear, how could she be stronger? "Ha, I'm a very old wolf Caroline"

Nor Stefan, nor Damon told me wolves were stronger the time I fought Mason he wasn't stronger. "What do you want?" I screamed extremely scared.

"What the hell did you do to Mason!" She said with anger, she was furious as her eyes turned black…..


End file.
